1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding and fixing structure of a people-carrying vehicle, more particularly one, which allows the seat of the vehicle to be easily moved between and fixed in a raised in-use position and a lowered not-in-use one; the people-carrying vehicle will have a smaller size, and therefore an be more easily stored and transported after the seat is fixed in the lowered not-in-use position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A person is prone to suffer from muscular dystrophy of the legs and physiological deterioration, and become unable to stand up or walk by himself/herself after he/she becomes very old, has injured lower limbs as the result of a traffic accident, has been bedridden for a long time or gets serious sickness such as paralysis of the lower half of the body. Consequently, such a person has to use a crutch to help him/her move. However, crutches can only help those people who still can walk by themselves, and the users still can't move rapidly or a long distance if they have the above-mentioned physical problems.
Therefore, the industry developed various people-carrying vehicles such as electric walk-substituting carts and electric wheel chairs for use by the elderly and physically disabled persons.
However, most of currently-existing people-carrying vehicles can't be reduced or folded to occupy less space for easy transportation and storage. Consequently, such people-carrying vehicles aren't convenient to use.
To overcome the above-mentioned problem, the industry developed a dismantleable people-carrying vehicle, which can be easily separated into several parts by the users. However, it still takes a certain amount of time and labor to separate the vehicle. Therefore, such a people-carrying vehicle isn't convenient to use, either.